


let the night come

by gothseokwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Domestic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothseokwoo/pseuds/gothseokwoo
Summary: "...and the children danced slowly, for their blood was thin, and they were under the spell of the DJ and the music and the night." quoted Wonwoo."I don't think I read that book yet.""I will lend you later." Wonwoo curled an arm around his lover. "Now, as your maker, whatever I say - you must listen with your wholeheartedly attention." He smirked against Seokmin's jaw."Alrightmaker." The other boy chuckled a bit, containing a really soft moan. "Repeat what you were saying, then.""The children of the night... You should come with me and listen what music they make."





	1. RH-O

_1951_  
_Korean War_  
_Battle of Bloody Ridge  
_ _Infirmary_

 

“He won’t make it” A female nurse yelled, desperate. “He needs a transfusion as soon as possible and no blood is compatible.”

“What’s his type?”

“He’s a Rhesus O Negative, sir.”

There was an excrutiating pause before the man spoke again. “God help this boy.” The military doctor’s voice sounded mournful and defeated.

Firstly, there were barely any blood donors in the world with that type of blood. It was the rarest one, ever. And if in normal circumstances it was already really difficult to get it; then, in times of war, it was certainly impossible. Even if they could, in an imaginary scenario, fill a request for it, the boy would die in the meantime, while he waited. He was doomed. A young twenty year old. And there was nothing they could do.

Seokmin lay moribund on a military hospital bed, shivering and convulsing. He had lost so much blood. His skin was glistering in sweat and he felt numb, each minute that went by. The pain was so brutal, he couldn’t even bring himself to cry. Instead, he closed his eyes, struggling to breathe, and tried to recall any good memories still lingering on the back of his dying mind. 

_“Give him more morphine.”_

Lying on a field of sunflowers, his sister’s laugh when he pushed her to the water tank on that one unbearably hot summer when they were little. Pillow fights with his friends until the cushions ripped and there was only laughter and a shower of white feathers all around them. The scent of grandma’s cake.

_“It’s the only thing we can do.”_

His first kiss, an ingenuous, childish love he couldn’t forget; The girl who kissed him grew up to be one of his best friends. Music. His dad’s records. How he loved to sing, even when everything seemed to be falling apart. Especially then. He wished he could sing right now.

_“At least he can have some peace.”_

 

“Let me do it.”

A deep, smooth voice, raised among the others. Mellifluous, like honey, soporific. And yet, sharply intimidating and irrefutable. There was something of supernatural in that voice.

“Sure.” The doctor said immediately, the three nurses making a corridor so the newly arrived could get closer to the bedridden. But they didn’t seem to leave.

Wonwoo was kind of expecting the opposite. He sighed and looked at them right in the eyes, his irises suddenly shining an iridescent shade of silver on black scleras. The humans didn’t move, frozen like stones. They were hypnotized.

“You will all leave me alone with him.” He snarled, coldly. “When you return, he will be dead. I will volunteer to take his body to the morgue and you will comply.” The others remained silent, not even one blinked. Wonwoo grinned slightly, his demonic eyes gleaming like chains. “Do you understand?”

The others nodded, lifeless, like possessed dolls. 

“Good” He turned his back to them, before growling. “Leave. Now.”

 

Wonwoo tilted his head to look at the trembling boy on the bed. He was so white and so close to death. 

“W-who, who are… y…?”

“Didn’t you notice me watching you from afar?” Wonwoo leaned to brush his fingers softly through the sick boy’s hair.

Seokmin gulped and kept his eyes shut. He tried to remember. A man. A pitch-black haired man, just like him. But his skin was so white. Was he a male nurse or a doctor? Seokmin never found out, but, considering the situation and the authority in his voice, probably a doctor. But why would a doctor be the one administering morphine? A nurse could very well do it for him. That man, or that boy, seemed to be close to his age, perhaps just a bit older, enough to be his hyung, but not too much - oh, the twenty year olds, that limbo age, when no one would take them seriously but, suddenly, they would treat them as adults when convenient. In this case, ready for war.  
The thing was... How could he possibly be his age, and have so much power and control over the rest of the medical crew? He couldn’t possibly be a doctor, even. But there he was.

“I know you did.” The other whispered really close to Seokmin’s ear. It made him shiver even more. “You glanced at me, sometimes.”

Seokmin recalled. He found him really handsome and enigmatic. There was a dark aura all around him that pulled him closer and made him retreat in fear, all at once. It was so obscure... Sometimes, the boy would notice the other looking at him as if he wanted to _consume him_. But then, whenever Seokmin was sent to the hospital again, he would see the guy being so gentle and careful with the other patients. It was beautiful. He couldn’t understand.

“Your blood has the most eerie, otherworldly scent. It’s intoxicating.” The murmur echoed inside him. “I wanted to bathe in it.”

At that point, Seokmin couldn’t process any thoughts at all. His mind was blocked. Maybe he was hallucinating in his last moments? All he knew was that, regardless of anything, he was about to die.

“But I also like you.” The deep voice continued. “Maybe contracting a happy virus is exactly what I need in my life, after all.” Seokmin opened his eyes a little, with a lot of struggle, and could see, blurrily, the corners of the young man’s mouth lifting into a smirk.

“You are terrified, aren’t you? But I know you want to live too.”

“The…re…is…no…o…ne…” Seokmin tried to speak.

“Yes, there is no one for you out there, waiting for you to come back. Your entire family is dead by now, your friends and comrades too and the ones that are left will soon be as well. But you are too clingy to life to succumb to the reaper right now, aren’t you?” Wonwoo whispered, still grinning. “Deep down... you are mourning the fact that there is still so much you wanted to accomplish, after all...”

“... but now you will have me…

“… and eternal life.”

Seokmin knew he could only be hallucinating. It was his time and life would seep away at any moment. He just lay there, waiting. 

Suddenly, a warm, sweet breath approached the skin of his neck. Gentle lips murmured against it. “Don’t be afraid. It just hurts a little in the beginning.” A tongue slithered, marking a tender spot on his skin. “Then it feels good, as if you’re being drugged” Seokmin felt the touch of something sharp, nipping his throat, without breaking the skin. Yet. The other paused a little, before saying “Like an orgasm.” 

_“Have you ever had an orgasm, Lee Seokmin?”_

 And Wonwoo sank in.

 

The sky outside fell into dusk when Wonwoo walked calmly, pushing a cart with a body bag while he whistled. When he arrived at the morgue, the boy mind-tricked the guards into thinking he entered to deposit the body. Then, he left the facility through a back door leading outside, unseen, holding gently, and effortlessly, the exsanguinous boy in his arms. At some point, he reached a small meadow, deep in the woods and laid the body on the soft, mushy ground.

He stopped to glance at him for a moment.  
_Fuck. He is so beautiful._

Wonwoo crouched right next to the lying boy, brought his own wrist to his teeth and bit it. Then, he leaned it on top of the other’s mouth. Thick, dark blood, fell into his purple lips. After a while, as if Wonwoo was watering a flower back to life, Seokmin’s eyelids started moving. He opened his eyes, blinking, with struggle and confusion. He was so... thirsty.

Wonwoo took off this medical coat and reclined on a tree. He motioned his bloody fingers to the other boy.

“Come here.”

Seokmin didn’t move for a while. He was dizzy and stunned and his entire body felt strange and really, really weak. His head was ringing like he was deprived of something. Wonwoo waited patiently. Then, the boy crawled the short distance separating them and when he touched the older’s wrist, he was turned around smoothly so his back would lean on the other’s chest, the back of his head falling on his shoulder, perfectly, like two puzzle pieces together, their legs tangled.

Wonwoo placed his opened wrist near the younger’s mouth, again, and instructed him to drink. The boy did as he was told, sucking esurient and lickerish, grasping for breath from time to time. 

“Easy.” The older whispered, without removing his wrist from the awakened boy’s mouth. Instead, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his hair, planting soft kisses at the back of his neck, behind the ears.

“I’m… still... so… hungry.”

“I know you are, baby.”

The boy eventually released Wonwoo’s wrist, slowly, but the older told him to lick the wound so he could see what happened. He did so, his eyes widening when he saw the lesion closing and closing, until the marbled skin was perfect and spotless, as if nothing had been there before.

“And you will be even more hungry.” Wonwoo smirked, moving his fingers on top of Seokmin’s bloody lips, playfully. 

“ _Soon_.”


	2. A +

_1992_  
_Europe_  
_The night of London_

Two figures walked in a shadowy path, embraced by sombers. Their black, long trenchcoats, fused perfectly into the night, sometimes swirling a bit with the cold breeze, unbinding a heady and lustful scent.

**_Vampires. They ache, they love, they thrist for the forbidden_ **

The scent they emanated was like sandalwood and musk. A bit of clove too. Their presence was sensual, without them even trying. Just walking was enough. Both had their ears pierced, a cross flickering in the lobe of one of them.

 ** _They are your friends and lovers_**  

Their sharp cheekbones glowed in the moonlight as they paced, unhurried. They had all the time in the world, after all.

**_And your worst fears._ **

Wonwoo and Seokmin had successfully escaped Korea mid-war and spent their days travelling all around Europe, under false identities. They could speak more than ten distinct languages, perfectly. Wonwoo had infinite resources, they didn’t need to work a single day in their endless lives. But what also came with long, eternal lives, was boredom. That night, the couple was out and about, dwelling the dark, humid streets of London.

Seokmin was now a fifty-seven year old vampire. _Such a baby_. Wonwoo would always think, fondly. He, himself, was around a hundred and fifty years old. Or something. Just like korean humans, korean vampires would count their ages taking in consideration the time they spent “in the womb” as well – in this case, the time period in which they had a beating heart. Wonwoo was a young vampire, probably around his late teens or young adulthood, in vampire standards. Seokmin knew his maker had been born by the end of the Joseon dinasty, but he wasn’t sure. Not even Wonwoo seemed to know that very well.

Unlike traditional folklore, vampires could very well walk in the sun. They were extremely sensitive though, their eyes ridiculously photosensitive; but they wouldn’t disappear in ashes. At least not the great majority of them. There were some exceptional cases, of course, but just like in humans there were too. Some couldn’t really stay the slightest bit close to the sun without ending up really weak and wounded.  
Seokmin, on the other hand, had the particular ability of not only being completely unaffected by the sun, but he liked to bathe in it. He said he would even feel more powerful and energetic. Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure if that last part was true or just a placebo effect on his lover’s mind but he would let him do his thing, regardless. Wonwoo suspected the cause for his condition had to do with his rare blood type of when he was human.

Wonwoo’s specialty was mind control. Every vampire could do it with some practice, but never in the same level Wonwoo’s skill reached. His ability was innate, very powerful, but also really dangerous in wrong hands. Wonwoo liked to think only those truly capable of good judgement could attain his talent. 

 

 _"... and the children danced slowly, for their blood was thin, and they were under the spell of the DJ and the music and the night._ " quoted Wonwoo.

"I don't think I read that book yet."

"I will lend you later." Wonwoo curled an arm around his lover. "Now, as your maker, whatever I say - you must listen with your wholeheartedly attention." He smirked against Seokmin's jaw.

"Alright _maker_." The other boy chuckled a bit, containing a really soft moan. "Repeat what you were saying, then."

" _The children of the night_... You should come with me and listen what music they make."

Both grinned. A spark of sharp fangs teared the darkness of the empty street.

 

The club was filled with smoke, dark blurry shapes dancing frenzied against the green neons. They could feel the pulsing of everyone who was alive, hot and sweaty, flowing to the mix of grunge and goth music. Seokmin smirked and banged his head slightly to Soundgarden’s _“Rusty Cage”_ , followed by Alice in Chains’ _“Would?”_ and Mad Season’s _“Lifeless Dead”_. Layne Staley’s voice echoing twice in a row across the gritty walls and across himself. Seokmin loved Seattle’s grunge scene. He wanted to move to the US for a while and visit the place but Wonwoo didn’t allow him, yet. “We have to remain in Europe for now” The older vampire would tell him. Seokmin really, really wanted to sing in a band. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was a bit more into underground hip-hop and the newborn baby industrial scene. He was also quite into melancholic, dark stuff in general. That was very evident. So, goth music could totally acquiesce to his senses too.  
Essentially, the couple shared a really open-minded, eclectic, but still quite demanding, taste in music. That’s what happens when you live for so long. Or when you’re not a snobbish prick.

After a while, the rythm changed a bit, turning more post-punkish and gothic. Wonwoo was pleased. When Siouxsie and the Banshees _“Cities in Dust”_ was close to finish, it was suddenly replaced by Peter Murphy chanting that Bela Lugosi was, indeed, dead.

That was the secret call for all the vampires at that club. And there were many there, since that was a usual and safe spot for gathering. That invitation was some sort of a silent welcoming from the management, telling them “We know you’re here. Absinthe is on the house. Please, enjoy.”

“Oh! Look who’s here!” A very handsome vampire, very model-like, and way older than Seokmin, raised his voice when they approached the bar. “Never thought I would see you again here so soon.” He grinned.

“Well, Jun, London seems to be calling for us all the time, somehow.”

The other man, Jun, laughed warmly before glancing at Seokmin. “Your boy is looking pretty nice, especially since the last time I saw him. What a healthy one.” He said, pinching his cheek playfully and robbing a beautiful bright smile from the younger vampire. What a blinding smile that was... Just like sunshine; He could probably use it in battle to weaken his opponents. And Wonwoo knew that pretty well, because his knees were feeling weak already. He didn’t reply, just looked at his lover in a stir of fondness and pride. When Seokmin met his eyes, the older winked back in a tease.

“You guys look so good!” Another voice joined them. “Really hot and stylish, by the way.” It was Jisoo, another of their kin. His eyes were so shiny. “But thirsty as hell.” He added with a sneer.

“Please try not to kill someone today or stain my floor.” Jun warned, lifting an eyebrow, while he filled four cups with absinthe, the liquid green gleaming like melted jewels. “Although I appreciate the aesthetic, it takes forever to get rid of it.” 

“Fret not, buddy.” Wonwoo reassured with a smug look. “We are just here to have some fun.”

“Says everybody” Jisoo laughed. “Literally.”

Then, the four stunning bloodsuckers cheered before downing their green cups, fire running ablaze in their throats.

 

“What was your blood type?” Seokmin asked amidst the smoke, while they were leaning against a very hazy corner.

“You do know that your blood type stays the same, don’t you? It just mutates into something a bit different.” Wonwoo sighed. “Please don’t ask me more about it because I don’t know much either.”

“Okay. But you still didn’t answer my question, though.”

“A Positive.” Wonwoo replied with a shrug and lit up a clove cigarette. “Quite bland and unimpressive.”

“It’s my favourite.”

“You’re a weird one, then.” The older snaked his arm around Seokmin’s hips, pressing his lips on the shoulders. “And kind of lucky. Because the chance of sucking an A Positive is way too high, the most common blood of all.”

“It’s still my favourite.” Seokmin smiled, like a ball of sunshine, once again. How could someone from such a dark species like them, be so sunny? The younger man took the cigarette from his lover’s lips and inhaled, releasing perfect circles of smoke right after. “I’m into classic flavours.” He added with a wink.

“You freak.” Wonwoo chuckled, pulling him closer to a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Jun and Jisoo didn't show up much on my previous fic, I decided to include them a bit here.  
> This is still very Seokwoo-centric, with little to no side-pairings.  
> I'm not tagging more members for now because I'm not sure who's gonna show up next (or even if they will).
> 
> From this point forward, chapters will be longer.  
> I think.


	3. B -

_2017_  
_South Korea_  
_Seoul National University  
_ _Library_

 

A group of girls were hissing at each other - as quiet as they could - in front of the History section. Apparently, they were trying to decide the subtheme for their group project, while the librarian tapped her long fingernails on top of the desk, most likely to conceal her nerves and not yell at them. It didn’t seem to work out that well. Another group of boys was clinging near them. They seemed to be part of the group too, but, like the huge fuckboys they were, all they were doing was “checking” their female colleagues and whispering comments among each other, with idiotic grins splashed on their faces.

 

“Wanna know what I hate the most about History textbooks and classes?” Seokmin turned to Wonwoo, asking suddenly.

“You know what the book and the professor are saying is inaccurate because you were quite literally there and saw it with your own two eyes but you can’t say anything.”

“Exactly! So frustrating.”

“Yeah… We have all been there.” Wonwoo replied with a smile.

 

Finally back to Seoul, the couple wanted to try and live “normal” lives, as if that was even possible for them. But they were trying, even if a bit lost and not really sure what to do. They could finally use their original names in their homeland, and speak their native tongue, after so long. 

“Anyway, have you decided already?”

“I did, _maker_.” The younger replied with a smirk.

“It’s about time for you to stop calling me that, especially with that teasing tone you always lace the word in.”

“I thought you liked it.”

“Oh, I do.” Wonwoo murmured. “But I also like to maintain some subtle presence around here and not pin you against the nearest wall in public.”

“That would be nice.”

“It would but it won’t happen now.” The older gazed his lover through dark, foxy eyes, behind round-shaped spectacles. “Anyway, what were you saying?”

“I want to be a nurse.” Seokmin declared, crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face. “Pediatric, to be more precise.”

“Well, why not go the whole way and just be a doctor?” Wonwoo’s sarcasm could have been practically unnoticed.

“A nurse is different. I think I will have more contact with the patients while staying low-key.” The younger retorted back. “Also, bonus! I would have access to food.” He meant blood bags.

“Seokmin… You will see a lot of unfair death all around you. And you need to understand that you can’t turn people at your own will to save them, just like that.” Wonwoo started, now looking at his lover with a very serious, concerned look. “Especially not children, that’s the most universal rule of all.” He went back to whatever he was reading. “Damn, even those cliché new-gen young adult novels about us mention it. At least they got that one right.” Wonwoo said with a snort. “Although they clearly stole the paradigm from The Vampire Chronicles.” Then, he just sighed. Wonwoo had always been an avid reader, he devoured books of every genre but also had this curiosity in checking what humans would conjecture and imagine about them. Sometimes he found some really good gems. Other times, not so much. “There are no good vampire books anymore these days, ever since the 80s and 90s came to an end and this goddam century began. So hard to find.”

That book he had been reading about vampires, back to those grungey, gothic, gritty nights of the nineties, was so good. The lore was quite different from the usual, very unlike some of the others he had read before. Wonwoo wondered where his copy ended up at. He would like to re-read it.

“Yeah, those were some good times.” Seokmin rolled his eyes. “You just need to look around a bit more. And how dramatic, apparently you forgot that at least Anne Rice is still alive and kicking.” He teased with a sneer.

Wonwoo deadpanned, gazing around a bit baffled before he nodded, whispering. “Oh, you’re right”. He raised his newspaper again. 

“And the author from that book you liked so much is probably around, still writing as well.”

“Damn, I really need to find that book! Can’t remember the name of it, though. But it’s right on the tip of my tongue... If only I-”

“Whatever! Now, would you care to return to the topic at hand?” Seokmin pulled down the newspaper covering half of the older’s face. “I know all that.” He continued. “I just think I would be good with children.” Seokmin paused for a while, looking vacantly at his own hands. Then he looked back at Wonwoo and raised an eyebrow. “Also, why do you still read newspapers? Ever heard of iPads?”

“Old habits die hard.” Wonwoo answered with a sigh, closing the mass of pages and throwing it on top of the table, right between them. “Anyway, yes, you… Definitely would be good at it.” The older remarked. “I have no doubts, in any sense. Just keep what I said in mind, okay?”

There was no reply. Seokmin remained silent, curling the edges of the newspaper pages between his fingers.

“Anyway, let’s discuss this later.” Wonwoo crossed his arms. “Now, tell me, why are we here, exactly?”

“I’m hungry.”

“… and horny.”

“Well, that too, I won’t lie…” Seokmin smirked. “… But, mostly, I’m hungry.”

“And your idea is to blend with college students until you find some girl we like to bring her home and have fun?”

“Kinda, yes.”

“Okay. That group over there.” Wonwoo pointed at the same group from before, the one discussing their group presentation. “That one girl is both our types. Amazing.” The older vampire clicked his tongue and started raising from his chair. “Target located.”

“Wait.” Seokmin held his wrist. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, looking puzzled at the younger. “I hate… the idea of…”

Predator versus prey. Wonwoo had explained him multiple times that there was nothing they could do about that. In any case, they never used their supernatural skills to coherce anyone. Whoever they brought home had to come on their own vollition. They tried to never kill anyone either. Although some accidents might have happened in the past... Mere details they didn’t need to remember all the time.

They were not picky about gender, anyone could be attractive to them – vampires who had lived long enough to see the world change before their very eyes had no time for what society had to say about that either – but they would bring mostly girls to their home since, when it came to testosterone, they were already quite satisfied with each other.

“I think I can sense two B Negatives in that group. How unlikely. And they are cute and... practically the same?”

“Probably twins.”

“That explains it.”

“But, ugh, I don’t like B Negative.” The younger vampire retorted.

“And I couldn’t care less, I don’t remember the last time I drank B Negative. Also, you shouldn’t be choosy at a time like this. Your fangs are dry and those girls are cute so, whoever we take, it’s a win win.” Wonwoo glanced worriedly at Seokmin, who started to look like a famished lynx. Older vampires could endure longer without blood but the other boy was still really young in his eyes and seeing him like that was upsetting. “Let’s take the two girls, then. One for each other. We will also be saving them from those fuckboys over there, how generous of us.”

“Like those nights?”

Wonwoo winked.  
_Oh, yes_. Just like those nights, soaked in absinthe, sandalwood and musk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: From this point forward chapters will be longer. I think.  
> [Narrator's voice] She was wrong.


	4. AB +

_1992_  
_Europe_  
_Back to that night in London_

 

Absinthe. Sandalwood. Musk.

 

"Everybody is looking at you, have you noticed?"

"They are looking at you too." Seokmin replied, absent-mindly.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes a bit, but in a fondly manner. He knew he was attractive himself but he wanted his lover to know that he was too. And a lot.  _He has no fucking idea_ , he would murmur to himself, _how actually gorgeous he is_. It was frustrating.

"Yes... but especially at you. Some have seen me here before, anyway. You look stunning." The older vampire insisted.

"Oh, shut up."

"And fuck, you smell so good" Wonwoo inhaled the other's skin, like an opiate. "Can I...?" 

Seokmin just nodded his head slightly - his maker didn't even need to ask anyway - before bringing a bottle of black absinthe to his lips. Jun winked at him from the other side of the club.

 _"Since it's your first night around here..."_ He had said to him. _"Take this, on the house."_ And gave him the rare ebony bottle, deadly and alluring. Just like them.

Wonwoo bit him slightly, calming the alabaster skin with his tongue before a pair of fangs teared it. Seokmin didn't even hiss at first, just released a sharp breath and then closed his eyes, moaning softly. The older vampire cupped the side of the other's face, pressing the jaw, his thumb playing with the younger's parted lips.   
Biting, between vampires, never served the purpose of feeding. It was always a sensuous, sexual action. Their fangs released a fluid similar to endorphins, just like a viper would release its venom, so that the experience would be pleasurable to humans, so that the prey wouldn't run away as quick... so that they would instantly succumb to the predator.  
As such, it was perfectly reasonable that the practice would be used between them as well, even though with a whole different purpose.

The club was loud and Seokmin was feeling dizzier and dizzier. In the good sense. He smiled, throwing his head back.   
But just behind him, there was a window, leading outside. And he could see a girl struggling to get away from some guy, forcing her to something. Anger and disgust took over the younger vampire to the point that he almost broke the bottle in his fist. He whispered at Wonwoo to look outside. The older did so, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow. He didn't need much to understand what the younger meant. Both left the club so fast and beastly their movements could hardly be seen.

 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

The harasser looked back only to face two strange young men, dressed in black and gazing him like two demons who had just escaped the gates of hell.

"That's my line."

"No it's not." Seokmin growled. "Leave her alone"

"And who the fuck do you think you ar-"

Wonwoo grasped his collar before he could finish the question, turning them around so the girl couldn't see him gnarling at the man, with infernal eyes and murderous fangs. The guy practically passed out and ran away completely terrified and pathetic.

"That didn't look like a wise method to get him out." The younger man murmured.

"Relax. He was so drunk he won't remember much anyway." The older replied. "Also" He continued, looking over his shoulder. "I don't mind breaking the necks of men like him to shut them up, if necessary."

"True." Seokmin grinned. "Neither do I."

"Go check if the girl is alright."

 

"Hey..." Seokmin approached, cautiously. "It's okay." He stopped at a certain distance so he wouldn't frighten her. She looked like a wounded animal and it was heartbreaking to watch. "He isn't here anymore." He reassured.

"T-Thank you."

"That's unnecessary." Seokmin smiled warmly and bright,  _like the freaking sunshine_ , and Wonwoo turned around incredulous to bite his own hand.  _Goddamit, Lee Seokmin._

Like magic, the girl took Seokmin's hand and rose from the ground, her attitude changing drastically. She seemed to be quite perky and what would be expected of a vivacious person in their late teens.

"Damn, we can't have some fun without a fucking imbecile jumping on us." She snorted, like she was used to that already. _And the sad thing_ , Seokmin thought, _is that she likely was_. Most human men still haven't changed through the years, still seeing women as objects they could take as they pleased. Human men were still...

"... Gross." The girl hissed before continuing. "I was just outside looking for my friend."

"Did you say..." Wonwoo intervened suddenly. "... friend?"

"Yeah...?"

"And..." Seokmin caught the idea quickly and joined his lover's game. "... do you still want to have fun and forget what just happened?" His heart-melting smile didn't leave his lips.

The girl smirked and nodded with fervor.

"I think we can help you with that." Wonwoo winked.

 

Laughter could be heard outside of their apartment, close to Camden Town. Their home was grand and trendy but still cosy, with some uncanny aura vibrating from the walls, an aura dragged through years and centuries. There were hundreds of books and posters all around, a collection of guitars, stereos, and all types of records, tons of them. Although their living room provided king size, dark wine red (or _dark blood red_?) velvety sofas, the group was lying on the floor, with blankets and soft duvets surrounding them.

"Oh, I have an idea!" The bubbly girl said, giggling. "What if you two... make out... in front of us?" She was grinning like she had just discovered a new planet or something, her friend next to her clapping her hands and squealing in excitement. "Better than looking at two hot guys..." One of them started. "...is watching them making out." The other finished. And they smirked wickedly, probably thinking they were being oh-so-edgy and experimental.   
_I can't believe they were already fujoshis before it was cool_ , Wonwoo would think, many years later. But, at the time, those girls were just living on the edge of the Naughty Nineties, after all. Who could blame them?

Seokmin hid his face for a bit. While the girls thought he was hiding a blush of some sort, he was actually controlling the huge laughter he wanted to release at that point from secondhand embarassment. Wonwoo was a bit more discreet, but covered his lips, trying not to chuckle either. _Silly girls. If only they knew..._ How amusing.  
But the couple decided to play along with them, acting slightly uncomfortable and hesitant at first, as if they were trying to decide something. Whatever that was. They looked just like two nervous dudebros and the girls were eargerly waiting, their eyes wide and frisky.

Wonwoo leaned to whisper at the younger. "If you get too aroused, hold your fangs, ok? Don't let them come out."  
When vampires were too libidinous, the likelihood of losing the control over their fangs was big. Especially younger vampires. And especially in the case of Seokmin, in a moment with Wonwoo, with whom he would certainly be quite stimulated. Even Wonwoo wasn't sure if he could do it properly and he had a lot more experience. It was Seokmin in front of him, after all. They were both passionate, even _lascivious_ , for each other, which was a very inconvenient situation to be in, particularly in front of a pair of humans they were about to have sex with and feed on.

Suddenly Wonwoo tugged Seokmin's hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss, one of his hands around the other's neck, as if he was about to choke him. Seokmin let his head fall back so the older could lick a stripe from his collarbones to the edge of his jaw.

The girls were combusting in front of them. They could hear a muffled "Holy... fuck!..." while they kept kissing, craving soundly and biting each other's lips with fever, their tongues intertwining visibly and playful. At some point, Seokmin kind of forgot what they were doing and he almost - _almost_ \- lost control of his fangs. He separated himself from Wonwoo, breathlessly, and gazed at the girls with heavy lids, his eyes dark and thirsty. Wonwoo followed him.

They gestured at them to come closer, and both did, gasping and trembling with desire.

 

Seokmin brought his fingers to his lips, wrapping them wet before sneaking his hand beneath the girl’s underwear, without breaking eye contact with her. After a while, the girl was a complete moaning mess under him and he kept moving his fingers on her, skillfully, while drawing patterns with his tongue on her neck. Until he peeked through his lashes at Wonwoo - who was also busy on the other side of the room, planting soft hickeys, bruises blooming like flowers, on the other girl’s inner thigh - and waited until the older would look him back. It didn’t take long. Wonwoo moved to the girl’s neck, his eyes locked with his lover, on the other side of the room. They released their fangs at the same time, their eyes shifting black, glossy like onyxes, their irises a mix of silver tinged by red, from hunger. And they sank in, sucking the life out of those girls, without moving their eyes away from each other. They were feeling full and hot, the girls whimpering in pleasure underneath them, while they could only think about the blood that was slipping, warm and sweet, down their throats and how their only desire at that point was to be with one another.

At last, the girl on Seokmin’s arms reached her climax. Seokmin licked the opened marks of her neck before, gently, letting her fall on the soft covers laying on the ground. Whether she was asleep or passed out, it didn’t really matter. Her heart was still beating and she looked serene and pleased.  
The younger vampire stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His raven-hair was pointing at every direction, his lips smeared with blood. He cleaned them with his thumb and slicked back his hair, brushing it with one hand. Then, he gazed at Wonwoo from the corner of the mirror

Wonwoo smirked against the girl’s bloody neck when he heard her orgasm. He wiped the spot clean with his tongue and immediately pinned his eyes straight into the girl’s soul. “Tomorrow, you and your friend will wake up and you won’t find us. You will remember that I told you we would leave early for work and you will tell her that. You will both eat the breakfast on top of the table, because you will feel too weak, but won’t remember why. When you step out of the house, both of you will forget our faces and the only thing you will recall is the feeling of having a good time. You will lose your senses when I finish talking”. 

And, as he whispered the words, like a snake enchanter, the girl was deep in sleep. They placed them closer to each other and covered them with blankets.

“We are such ethical vampires, aren’t we?” Seokmin asked with a smug look, but, as he was muttering the words, his maker gripped his wrist thightly and pulled him into their bedroom at lightspeed. “ _We really are_ ” He replied with a smirk before closing the door.


	5. A -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluffy vampires being husbands, one of them is sad and angsty and the other consoles him. That's it. Enjoy.

_2017_  
_South Korea_  
_Seoul  
Apartment_

 

Wonwoo was in the kitchen when he heard the clicking of keys and the frontdoor opening, Seokmin stepping inside.

"These blood bags you got! I realized that if you microwave the blood for a bit to warm it up it's actually not that bad?!" He started walking to Seokmin's enconter, sipping from a mug. "It's completely _drinkable_ , I mean, if we get used to it, even better." He stopped midway and closed his eyes to feel the taste a bit better. "Yeah, it's fine. I just don't get why you only got A types, I mean, I know A positive is your favourite but some variety doesn't hurt anyon-"

He found Seokmin, still at the frontdoor, stripping his shirt drenched from the rain, without a sound. His face was more pale than usual, and the absence of his usual luminous smile was distressing. Something was wrong with him.

"I only brought As because it's the most common, so there's a lot to spare. While others, not so much." His words were empty, lifeless, as he threw the damp shirt to the ground and got a towel to dry his hair. "And people need blood to survive." He looked at Wonwoo now, his eyes exhausted and bloodshot. "Sorry if it doesn't satisfy your refined tastes." And he walked away in silence to their shared bedroom.

Wonwoo's non-beating heart sank in his stomach.

 

 

"Can I come in?" The older vampire's voice was deep, but low and soft, as he knocked cautiously at the door. There was no reply.

He fell on his knees to sit against the mute, closed door, resting his face on his hands. _Fuck_.

Seokmin had been successfully accepted as a nurse at the largest hospital in Seoul. He was immediately sent to the International Department within the hospital, still in Pediatrics, since his considerable knowledge of languages was an urgent need in there. Literally every kid loved him - well _everyone_ loved him, honestly, what was there not to love? - and babies even stopped crying when they rested in his arms. The young vampire was requested constantly and he would still find the time to send Wonwoo the cutest texts with adorably sickening pics attached.

Wonwoo sighed. Relentless, as he pushed himself against the door to get up, it suddenly opened and Seokmin caught him gently in his arms, mid-fall. None of them said a single word. The older tried to read to other's expression. But it was the same. Discouraged. Defeated. Dead. He saw Seokmin walking back to bed and disappearing under the covers. 

You see, Wonwoo had lived long enough to read and predict situations. He could bet his own fangs on the reason why his lover was acting that way. And just like that, he also knew very well how to approach him. They were married for eternal life, after all.  
He took off his shirt and slipped under the blankets, spooning the younger close to him, their skins warming up against each other. He brushed his fingers through the humid strands of Seokmin's hair. "Don't push me away. It's not like you." He kissed the younger between his shoulderblades and smiled. "That's the kind of thing _I_ would do. Not _you_... So tell me what's wrong, _please_."

There was a long silence before he heard Seokmin's voice. "You're just gonna say 'I told you so' and make me feel worse."

"You're hurting me, Seokmin. A lot. And you're seriously saying that to an empath who's been sharing life with you for practically a century?"

He sensed the younger trembling, during the brutal sullenness that followed. He was probably trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Wonwoo's deep voice whispered. "What happened?"

"They" The younger vampire said with hesitation. "They moved me to the Oncology Department. To the Pediatric... Oncology Department."

Silence. All that could be heard was Seokmin's ragged breath and Wonwoo sighing deeply.

"I know what you're thinking now. See?"

"Wow, I didn't know you got telepathic abilities along the way."

"You're gonna say that-" 

"-you're the best person for the job, actually."

"What?" Seokmin turned around to face the older vampire. "I thought..."

"You thought what? That I saw you like some weak piece of china who could break at the slightest touch?"

"Well..."

"I think I feel even more hurt than before, to be frank." Wonwoo paused to rub his eyes, tiredly, before continuing. "I know you... for almost a century. A century. Do you know what that means?"

"I kinda do, I was there, you see-"

"Then stop it, because it doesn't look so." The older cut him roughly. "Jesus, when you're sick, I feel sick too. I feel all your sorrows, one by one, like a goddam mirror because _I love you_ , you idiot. I warned you about that because seeing you like _this_ tears me apart."

Seokmin parted his lips, trying to gather something to reply but all he could do was try to hide the burning feeling in his eyes.

"Anyone with a fucking heart, beating or not, would feel like you do right now. You're not weak in the slightest. I was afraid for you simply because suffering in that field is inevitable and I didn't want that for you." Wonwoo continued. "But if someone asked me who was the best person for it? I would always - _always_ \- point at you."

_"The only thing that department needs desperately is some light."_

_"You can't even give them hope because, in this case, hope is cruel."_

_"But you can give them light, warmth and comfort."_

_"And who could be better for it?"_

_"When you are the goddam sun?"_

 

 

A few hours later, all that could be heard in that apartment was Seokmin being his loud self, laughing and singing some random jazz songs while Wonwoo was trying to wake up from their nap. In a nutshell, everything was back to normal.

"C'mon, rise and shine!" The younger was now throwing pillows at him. 

"Seokmin... it's... 11 p.m...?"

"And you're a vampire or not?" 

Well. That made some sense.

"Yeah, but our lives' schedules right now are kind like human, you see?" Wonwoo chuckled. They didn't even need to sleep. They would only take naps because, well, they could, or when they were really weak from lack of blood. Or bored.

"Let's go out, I want to go for a run" Seokmin was now jiggling Wonwoo's arm, trying his hardest to make him move. "I want you to come with me! The night is so beautiful outside."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, smiling tenderly and grappled the loud bouncy vampire, making him fall on top of him, in a rain of giggles and whines "Ahhh that tickles! If you don't stop I'm gonna post all the pictures I took of you on SNS."

"We don't even have SNS!" Wonwoo's deep laugh could make the walls shake.

"I will create some random account just for that! C'mon, let's go out and run or have fun or something! I'm so bored. I swear tomorrow I will bring you breakfast to bed."

"You mean, a microwaved cup of blood?"

"Well, if it pleases you, I can try to make a cake out of it, I'm not sure if it works but you never know and..."

 

In times like these, Wonwoo always forgot he was living with someone who was once a human he rescued, moribund and dying, from an atrocious war. You see, the sun was too bright to remember that.  
The sun was the most beautiful 87-year-old vampire he had ever seen in his life. 


	6. B +

_2017_  
_South Korea_  
_ASAN Medical Center_  
_International Healthcare Department_  
_Pediatrics - Oncology_

 

Seokmin rushed into the hallway of the patients' rooms. He had received an urgent call not long before: apparently one of the kids was late for his scan because the nurse supposed to take him there forgot about him? _Fucking incompetents_ , he hissed silently to himself.

When he reached the designated room, all beds were empty except for two: in one, a little boy with shaved head and way too many tubes attached to his arms was waiting, looking at the vampire with big, bright, puppy eyes. In another, there was no one, but the bed was unmade like someone had crawled out of there not many seconds before. He saw a suspicious movement in the corner. A little girl was out of her bed, hiding behind a curtain, her stealth clearly betrayed by her lilac bunny slippers.

"She is hiding because you're here!" The boy giggled at Seokmin.

"Why...?"

"You make her blush or something."

"You're lying!" She yelled, opening the curtain with a whoosh. Until she looked at Seokmin with widened eyes and realized she had just unveiled her hiding spot. Her little cheeks stained pink and she ran out of sight in less than seconds, back to where she was hidden.

"See?" The boy laughed, holding his belly. "I told you! She says you're like a prince."

Seokmin smiled a bit and picked up the boy to take him for his destiny. He would be back to check on her later.

Before he closed the door, he sensed the girl's tiny feet slowly dancing her way out of the corner.

 

 

The little boy was a very lively kid, despite the circumstances. He loved dinosaurs and airplanes and he would talk about them for hours without being tired. He was so excited when he started mentioning some movies the hospital gave him to watch.

"Wait, are you saying you watched _The Land Before Time_? But the fourteenth that was released last year or-"

"No! I only watched one movie. What do you mean there are fourteen of them?!"

Seokmin had fond memories of watching the first movie from the animated series right when it came out in the 80s. At the time, he and Wonwoo were already in the UK. It was lovely.

"I will bring you the rest of the movies next time, if you want."

"YES! PLEASE!" The boy was so happy.

"Now, tell me about the airplanes."

"Did you watch the movie from Miyazaki sensei?"

Damn. The kid even knew Miyazaki. 

"You mean  _The Wind Rises_?"

"Yes" The kid fumbled his hands in the air. "That one!"

"I haven't yet, sorry. But I watched all the others. He's a big fan of airplanes, just like you!"

"Of course he is! Miyazaki sensei is the best!"

 _He is, indeed_. Seokmin smiled. That kid was so bright.

 

When they arrived at the spot for the MRI scan, the little boy suddenly froze. He was petrified.

"Hey buddy" Seokmin crouched to meet his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I... I don't like that place." The boy was about to cry, on the verge of a panic attack. It was heart-wrenching. Seokmin, cupped his face and instructed him to breathe with him.

"Eight seconds in... Seven seconds holding... Four seconds out. See? Good boy!" The kid smiled a bit but he was still shaking visibly. He was clearly claustrophobic.

The vampire turned to one of the analysts. "Why is he taking the scan?"

"We've been trying to uncheck all possibilities on his condition. His brain needs to be seen again."

In fact, it did not. Seokmin could smell the boy's leuchemia from afar. It was still in the early stages but his medical records already detailed that. What they didn't know was that, instead of wasting their time on analysing his brain, which was clean, they could instead focus on the treatment as soon as possible. The problem was, only he could tell whether the cancer had reached his brain or not because _he could literally smell it if it did_. But he couldn't say anything. How frustrating.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, mentally checking his schedule. He had a lot to do, mostly meetings with doctors and stuff. But there was a child right next to him, crying in panic, probably about to scream and refuse to enter the scanner tunnel and no one in that place seemed to care. And then vampires were the cold-hearted ones. He snorted, sarcastically. His schedule could wait.

"Hey" He caressed the boy's shaved head. "What if I hold your hand? I will be right next to you the entire time."

The boy blinked for a while, his eyes glassy but less tormented. "W-will you stay with m-me?" He asked hesitantly, in a whisper.

" _The whole time._ " Seokmin replied with the most reassuring bright smile he could manage. "Let's do this together, ok?"

 

Later, during bedtime, Seokmin went to each corridor so he could check if every kid was comfortable and asleep.  
One of the last rooms was empty, though. Not exactly. Seokmin chuckled at the familiar scenario from that morning but, this time, both beds were unmade and empty. He recalled that the boy had been taken to another section, temporarily, since the next day he had a few treatments waiting for him right in the morning. He got close to his bed and placed, on his pillow, a dinosaur figure, a pterodactyl to be more precise, that he managed to get from the mall not too far away from the hospital, during his lunch hour. Fortunately, the figure came sealed in plastic, so he didn't have to worry about sterilizing it first. He left a note with it: _"For brave boys only. Someone is very proud of you, kid!"_

Then, he glanced at the corner of the room where he could see the bunny slippers peeking from the curtain. He stepped towards it, his steps making no sounds at all, as if he was floating. Vampires were good at that. He opened the curtain slightly and the girl gasped in shock, shrinking to a little nervous ball, her hands pawing the knees.

The young man crouched at her level so he could look her in the eyes, but she was avoiding his gaze at every cost, her little cheeks so pink they were turning fuchsia. Seokmin smiled warmly and booped her tiny nose, speaking to her in the most soft tone he could. "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing." She replied, shrieking.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked. But she shook her head.

Seokmin decided to sit on the floor a bit closer to her. She seemed terrified. He tried to seem oblivious to that.

"I heard there is a prince you like?" He teased with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a lie!"

"Is it? Are you sure?"

"Y-yes"

"Hm. But a princess shouldn't lie..."

"Princess?... I am not a p-princess..."

"Well, but your records say otherwise." Seokmin played with her, glancing quickly at her medical records and saying "I can read _Princess_ right here before your name comes in." Then, he noticed something else. Her blood type. RH-O. He took a sharp breath. "And you seem to have royalty blood in your veins too."

"My blood is no good. That's why I'm here, right?"

Seokmin's heart shredded to pieces. "I don't know." He lied. "But a princess doesn't lie and your records clearly state that you do have royalty blood." He continued, trying to maintain his composure. "So, tell me about that prince."

The girl giggled just a bit, her cheeks still pink, but she seemed more calm.

"He has black hair."

"Really?" Seokmin opened his mouth, acting shocked. "Like mine?" He pointed at his head, grinning.

The girl nodded with a smile.

"And is he pale, like me, too?"

The girl kept nodding, now hiding her face on her knees.

"Hm... If I ever see him, do you want me to send him a message in your name?... Princess?"

The girl looked back at him, her eyes shining bright like two dark opals. There were probably butterflies fluttering and gleaming inside her.

"Tell him that... I am afraid to be in this room all alone. And that... They took Penelope from me so it's even worse." She was about to cry, now, her eyes facing the floor lower and lower. "I can't sleep..."

Seokmin now noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It was a disturbing image, to see a kid being sleep-deprived and as tired and frightened as she was. He also guessed Penelope was the holographic unicorn plushie that was taken to the sterilization room. Kids were allowed to bring their own toys because it was comforting to them, after all. But, in the Oncology Department, everything had to be sterilized first if they didn't came sealed right from the factory, for their safety. She would have her unicorn back the next morning, for sure. 

"You can't sleep because you feel lonely?"

The girl nodded again and started to cry.

"No... Princess, don't cry." The vampire moved the back of his fingers through her tears. "It makes your prince feel sad."

The girl looked back at him a bit startled and wiped off her tears quickly, but didn't reply.

"Can I tell you a secret?" And Seokmin leaned to murmur quietly. _"Everybody has a secret angel looking after them. They guard you at night when your eyes can't do that for you"._

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one of them." Seokmin winked.

"But you are a prince!" 

Seokmin laughed out loud, like sunshine. "Oh, so I am _the Prince_!" He grinned at the little girl's gasp. "I caught you!" He started tickling her softly and he finally heard her giggles, for real this time. "And why can't princes be guardian angels too?"

The girl was deep in thought, looking around in disbelief. Good question.

The vampire nurse flicked the rebel strands of hair from her face and pinched her cheek. "Will you let me carry you to your bed, now?"

The girl didn't nod this time but she lifted her arms so he could pick her up. She hid her face on his shoulder and weeped a little. "But-but I still can't fall asleep!"

"I will help you, okay?" He whispered as he set her down on the bed and tucked her in. "Now, close your eyes for me, please."

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me?"

She looked at him nervously.

"You should trust a prince, you know?" The vampire made a sad face and the girl closed her eyes instantly.

Seokmin wasn't sure whether he would be capable of making her fall asleep by cohersion. It would be child's play to Wonwoo but, to him, it looked like an impossible task.   
When the little girl closed her eyes, Seokmin's irises went silver against the black scleras. He placed a hand on the girl's forehead and started to whisper until he... realized... he could... he could just...

He could sing her a lullaby instead.  
He didn't need to utter orders, he was simply cohercing her with his voice, softly telling her to sleep. It was angelical and ethereal, which was ironic, considering what he was.

When the little girl was finally sound asleep, dreaming of unicorns and cotton candy - he hoped - he turned around only to suddenly face Wonwoo. How long had him been there?

Wonwoo was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a suit and, a very formal, tailored trenchcoat. He looked like some rich businessman who just came out from his meeting at the Square Mile.

"Wh-why are you here? I didn't notice you arriving."

His lover's eyes were a bit red. He started brushing them.

"What is it?"

"I think I..." Wonwoo started, taking deep breaths "... I think something got into my eye."

"Wait, let me see."

Seokmin approached him, lifting his hand to open Wonwoo's eye properly so he could check. But Wonwoo caught his wrist and pulled him down to his embrace, diving into a kiss and holding him tight so the younger wouldn't fall. A tear fell on Seokmin's cheek when he heard Wonwoo speaking. "It's things like what you just did that make me believe that maybe..." He paused. "... maybe we aren't the spawn of evil... maybe we are just and very simply..."

"... another form of life, capable of kindness and compassion?" Seokmin replied. "Even though we are semi-dead? You don't say."

"... twisted angels. Like when God writes straight with crooked lines. We bring balance." Wonwoo smiled. "Did you know that angels, theoretically, were supposed to be depicted like fearsome beasts?"

"That's all really beautiful and poetic but I'm still hanging in your arms and although I'm pretty sure it doesn't tire you the slightest bit, passersby might be right around the corner and this isn't exactly proper behaviour to have at work, so..."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Wonwoo finally let him go, composing himself right after.

"Did my voice really make you cry?"

"Shut up." The older snapped back quickly. "Your shift is finished by the way, I came here to pick you up."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I'm taking you for dinner."

"Oh, now the whole-" Seokmin motioned his hands up and down towards the older vampire "-  _thing_ explains it." He chuckled. "I thought it was a bit strange that you were just randomly looking so sharp."

"What? Don't I look hot?"

"Indeed, you look..." Seokmin gulped. "... very ablaze."

"Good. And I have clothes in the car for you, so you can look sharp and ablaze as well."

"Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

 

 

"Wait a sec!" Seokmin's lightbulb lit up suddenly. "We don't even eat!"

"I love how you only noticed the hole in my plot _now_." Wonwoo grinned.

"I was distracted by your smokin' hotness."

"Good to know. You're also pretty hot. " 

"That's nice but where are we going?" The younger man creased his eyebrows, skeptical.

"I already told you to wait and see, didn't I?"

Seokmin sighed, impatient, and was about to whine when Wonwoo cut him suddenly. "Look, B positive."

"What the fuck do you mean, _be positive_? It doesn't even fit the conversation and are you seriously telling _me_ that? _You_?

"No, you idiot, look at your right."

 

And there it was, some sort of establishment, very refined and expensive-looking, the "B+" sign glowing red, wicked and obscure.  
_What the hell?_


	7. Haemotolangia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This is the most sinful chapter in the entire fic.  
> It's also quite bloody.  
> If it's not your cup of tea, you can move on to the next chapter (or wait until I publish it if that's the case).
> 
>  **But if you're gonna stay**  
>  Sorry not sorry.  
> See you all in hell.

_1992_  
_Europe_  
_Back again to that night in London..._

 

Wonwoo closed the door, throwing Seokmin on top of the bed.

"What the f-" But the younger never finished the question. Wonwoo wasted no time in placing himself right above him, straddling tightly, knees braced on either side of Seokmin’s hips while he held his wrists firmly against the bed. 

Every time the two vampires would indulge in intimate situations, it was hard to tell who was actually dominating. It was a game of control with constant physical power struggles. Sometimes one would take over the other and slowly let him go until the roles were reversed. An elastic band being pulled in and out continually, not because each of them wanted to control the other but because the game itself was a big turn on to both. In a nutshell: no one was more dominating than the other.   
Their sexual moments were also... Quite bloody. As expected.

"Did you really think we were finished?" A dangerous smirk widened across the older's lips.

"Not really, but I thought you would spare me some time to rest." The younger sighed. "I just made a girl come on our living room, after all."

Wonwoo grimaced. "That's amusing." And he pulled out his fangs to bite right under his tender jaw, making the younger vampire release short, shuddering breaths, pleasure blooming behind his lids.

"At least we could start a bit softcore don't you-" But Seokmin's sentence was cut by a really audible moan and a whole rain of curses, because Wonwoo was now using his tongue and teeth on his torso, with what could only be a century of expertise. The younger couldn't even breathe properly. At some point, his abdomen displayed a heart shaped pattern of bruises and tiny bites. 

"What were you saying?"

Seokmin didn't reply. There was only a series of ragged breaths, his chest on a constant up and down, his lids clouded by his long lashes, while he gazed at the older. Beautiful streaks of blood danced slowly down his neck, through his clavicles and nipples, and Wonwoo ran his tongue over them, suckling all the crimson juice with lust.

"Okay baby, I got it." Wonwoo murmured against his skin. "Let's go slower, then."

Seokmin chuckled darkly under him, the sound of his voice rushing through the other's purple, vampiric, veins. He gripped Wonwoo's waist and raised them together, his muscles contracting like a sculpture, till they were sit on the bed, their legs intertwined, bodies grinding against each other. Wonwoo noticed they were still wearing some of the clothes they quickly put on, when they were rearranging the sleeping girls in their living room. He tugged the younger's buckle belt and removed it quickly, like a whip. Seokmin raised an eyebrow, while he watched the older vampire glide a hand further down his black jeans. He grasped his neck before the other could go further and whispered close to his ear "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" He heard Wonwoo saying but Seokmin gripped his neck more firmly, gaining a hot shudder from him. Still choking, masterly, Seokmin bit his own tongue, blood pooling in his mouth, and he slowly raised himself a bit above Wonwoo to let it drip onto his lips. He then snaked his tongue onto his mouth, making him moan soundly. Seokmin's blood was smearing all across their faces and exuding whenever they parted lips between their eager kisses.

"Fuck, Lee Seokmin" The older vampire mumbled, his head spinning heavy in pleasure.

"Isn't that the point, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo's lips only drew into a wider smirk before he rolled his hips roughly, causing Seokmin to groan and drop his head down onto his shoulder. “I though you wanted to go slower.” The older said, voice low and breathy, tugging Seokmin towards him until they both collapsed again on the bed. "Apparently, not so much?" And he leaned to press his bloody lips against Seokmin's, tongue feeling the edge of the other's fangs. When their kiss reconnected, it was even more heated and unholy. They played with each other, seeing who could draw more blood, who would get high in it first. Yes, vampires would get high in their own blood. 

After a while, the younger vampire's lips were completely swollen, kissed and bitten thoroughly. Wonwoo had won this time.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to bathe in your blood?"

"Yeah, it was terrifying. Now, surprisingly, it sounds extremely hot." Seokmin smirked. "Although it would be better if I bathed in yours."

"Well, I say... We should bathe in both."

 

The water ran, warm and crisp, while the couple discarded the few clothes left randomly around the floor. When the younger vampire entered it first, the wounds from their foreplay tinted it crimson immediately and a seared feeling drizzled all over his body.

Wonwoo's skin, though, was still practically untouched in comparison. Suddenly, he heard the singing, metallic sound of a switchblade opening. He glanced over his shoulder and found Seokmin looking at him, smug and dark, the muscles of his arms resting at each side of the tub and a blade moving fluid through his fingers. Wonwoo shuddered a bit in exhilaration and closed his eyes, turning around with a smirk. He felt the edge of the sharp blade pressing cold and thrilling over his skin. Seokmin drew it, sometimes softly, others more intensely, lines of blood flourishing rubescent and lush. In the heat of the moment, Wonwoo couldn't always ascertain whether he was being gently cut, or simply scratched. He gasped audibly when Seokmin's tongue met his tainted skin right after, healing and careful. Then, the older vampire leaned back against the other's chest, his head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that, an inversed arrangement of when Seokmin was turned by Wonwoo, those many, many years ago. Their heated flesh against each other, with the drugging steam of their merged blood surrounding them, was an overwhelming bliss.

Wonwoo rose from the red water and started walking towards the bedroom, brushing his wet hair slicked back with both hands. But Seokmin was faster than him, grappling his shoulders from the back and forcing them to fall right on the floor. Hands ran slowly over Wonwoo’s torso, mapping a shivering, heated path. The older groaned as Seokmin leaned down over his back to scrape his fangs along the spine. A pair of warm lips pressed to the nape, travelling down the center as his hands smoothed along his shoulderblades, continuing their way downwards in an agonizingly slow pace. He turned Wonwoo suddenly, his back facing a wall, sitting against it breathlessly.

The older let his head fall back, short, breathy moans breaking loose with each drag of Seokmin’s teeth and tongue across his neck, down to his hips and groin. Wonwoo stopped him there, wiping slowly the blood from his lips with a finger and ordered him to switch positions. 

  
Wonwoo took a sharp breath, staring up at Seokmin who was looking down at him with an intensity that made his chest thighten. When he went down, closing his lips around him, Seokmin exhaled heavily, fingers clenching at Wonwoo's hair while the other worked his lips and tongue over him. Wonwoo bobbed his head down and back up, pausing at times to press his tongue against the slit and then all along the length. His breath ghosted over the younger's sensitive skin. “Were you thinking about this the whole night?" The older asked while he ran his tongue across Seokmin’s pulse, his voice huskier and even deeper. "Did you imagine me doing this to you?” Honestly, Seokmin was about to come solely with the sound of Wonwoo's voice.   
Wonwoo separated from him soundly, his fingers covered in blood and pre-cum. He took them to his lips, both tastes mingling rich, bitter and raw. He whispered, deep and throaty. "You taste so good."

Seokmin gazed at him between waves of ragged breaths, his eyes narrowing, pupils getting darker. He lunged hastily to press the older's back again on the floor. 

 

Wonwoo dragged his figernails down Seokmin's back, feeling his muscles moving sensually while he thrusted, and lines of blood, like wings, sprouted from his flesh. Seokmin hissed and leaned his forehead down on Wonwoo’s shoulder, breath spreading all over his skin.   
They came at the same time, in an exquisite, blinding duet of moans and whimpers.

Wonwoo gazed at his hands, nails and digits deliciously covered with the younger's blood, and brought them to his mouth. But Seokmin grabbed his hand swiftly not long after. "Never learned how to share?" And started sucking them slowly, one by one, not only what remained of blood, but his lover's saliva that lingered there too, never breaking eye contact with him.   

Wonwoo gasped for breath. He pulled Seokmin down to press gentle lips on his eyelids and a murmur against his temples "I love you so fucking much."

"Yeah, I had an idea. You kinda made it clear with that heart on my stomach a while ago."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Not at all. Please keep marking me more if that's the message you want to come across." 

"What about your message?"

"You should search for it. I left it somewhere."

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

 

The next morning, after shower, the older sensed the cuts on his back hadn't healed properly. He found it odd, since Seokmin had passed his tongue thoroughly over it but he probably had missed a spot. When he looked into the mirror, from his shoulder, he saw it, cut in his skin with such a precision it made him lose his breath for a while.

"사랑해요"

 


	8. Bloodstream

_2017_  
_South Korea  
_ _B Positive_

 

"Before you ask me where are we or why did I bring you here-"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You are an open book, your body language allows anyone to read your thoughts way to easily." Wonwoo grinned darkly. "Especially me." His whispers were deep and ragged while he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the younger's neck, fangs scraping a bit. "One could say I've got a PhD in your body language." Seokmin could sense the blood vessels on his neck popping between his lover's lips.

They were sitting at an extremely elegant lounge bar, with pitch-black and gold ornamented walls, expensive velvets and silks in dark shades blossoming everywhere. The decoration had a strong art deco feel to it. Even though the establishment had a quite obvious modern look, it was as if the Roaring Twenties never left, its walls pulsing jazz, passionate dances and the weight of decades, like a living thing. Every person around them was dressed in seductive deluxe.    
Seokmin wasn't sure whether they had just walked into some sort of an exclusive casino, a luxurious night club with escorts that served every taste and preference, a fancy hotel or some kind of secret headquarters for their kin. Perhaps it was all of them together.   
At first, he thought the name was just a lame, ironic joke. But, according to Wonwoo, in fact it was owned by a rich and old vampire family with a strict B Positive bloodline rule - anyone who joined them, anyone they would turn and anyone who would succeed them had to share the same type.  
The place's clientelle was vampire-only but there were a few humans among the employees, the so-called escorts that would willfully provide their expensive services, such as their own blood, company and secrecy. The premises were huge, there were too many sections, rooms dedicated to different activities and a full house could be expected every night.   
  
But what he would like to understand the most was why had Wonwoo brought him there.

"I wanted to give you a special night, out of the house. Human couples do it all the time to relax and escape routine for a bit... But if we want that, we can't go to the same places they go or do the same things they do, can we? This place is our version of a fancy restaurant, hotel, night club, spa... a fancy whatever." Seokmin clenched the glass of bourbon, the ice cubes clacking when the older leaned to suck his collarbone, before murmuring. "It's tiring to hide all the time who we are, even if we are having fun, isn't it?"

"Are we celebrating something? I know we don't do that with anniversaries or anything because time doesn't mean much to us but-"

"No. I just want to be with you."

"Wonwoo. We have a home."

"I am aware. And didn't you hear what I said?"

Seokmin took a deep breath and remained silent. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on the whiskey burning his throat, the jazz vibrating through his bones while he hummed softly the song that was playing. "Why do I have this feeling that you also want to make me chill a bit before telling me something that is going to piss me off?"

"No, baby." Wonwoo said. "Although I'm pretty sure _this_ -" He took a strange, matte black card from his jacket and threw it between them. "-isn't something you like, there is no point in softening you up or whatever because we don't really have a choice."

Seokmin's heart dropped in his stomach. _The black card_. No. Not again.

"I didn't see a piece of crap like that for like a decade or something and I was pretty happy about it." The younger hissed. "I'm not playing that game again, we are trying to live normally now. I refuse."

"We can't refuse. You know that very well."

"Wonwoo, this isn't The Godfather."

"It kinda is, if you think about it. You know the rules."

The rules. The situation was simple: Vampires who didn't belong to a bloodline vampire family - _more like a mafia_ , Seokmin would correct frequently - mostly by choice, could lead free and more peaceful lives. But at a cost. From time to time, randomly, they would receive a black card calling them for duty and they were bound to obey. _Duties_ could mean taking care of vampire slayers, cleaning up messes with the authorities or something else that could be endangering their own kind. 

Wonwoo retrieved the card and caressed Seokmin's nape. "I also... Want to pick up that conversation we had a few months ago."

"What conversation...?"

" _The_ conversation."

"I'm going to repeat. What conversation?"

"C'mon, you know what I'm talking about."

"This is weird, you never really considered me a telepath so I don't know why you suddenly expect me to act like one right now."

"Jesus Christ. _The_ discussion we never finished." Because Wonwoo kept avoiding it at all costs, until Seokmin finally gave up and got the job at the hospital. He was too busy to think about it. _"_ You used to bring up the subject once in a while and with the worst timing ever. One needs some skill to achieve such a terrible sense of timing, in fact." 

 

 

_"I want a child"_

_"Come again?"_

_"I said" The younger vampire repeated, slower. "I want a child."_

_"Seokmin, have you ever watched Interview with a Vampire? I am assuming you didn't read the book but at least the movie..."_

_"Don't be so condescending. For your information, I read the book, yes. What of it?"_

_"Seriously? Claudia doesn't ring a bell?"_

_"I'm going to ignore the fact that you are standing your argument on a character from fiction written by humans and let you know that I am very much aware that we can't turn kids!"_

_"Thank god, I thought I would have to repeat that for the umpteenth time."_

_"But what about... conceiving?"_

_"Good question, finally!" The older grinned only to let it fade seconds after."We don't know if female vampires can conceive."_

_"What?!"_

_"It is unknown. There are rumours about that, but they aren't pretty scenarios. So no one dares to try, I suppose."_

_Wonwoo remembered seeing depicted in that book, back to the nineties, the exact scenario the rumours mentioned. Female vampires could be killed by childbirth because vampiric infants killed their mothers in the womb. Just like that._

_"What about half-humans?"_

_"Seokmin, this isn't motherfucking Twilight."_

_"Jesus fucking christ! Nevermind! I take that back!"_

_"I'm actually impressed that mpreg didn't come up in this conversation yet."_

_"Well, thank you for bringing that up and taking away my appetite, then."_

_"Kids these days and their weird kinks, what the hell is wrong with them?"_

_"I know right?" Seokmin frowned in genuine confusion. "Anyway, although I was loving this moment of connection through kinkshaming, can we please go back to the subject?"_

_"Seokmin, it's quite simple. Think about it. Giving birth is the ultimate symbol of life. It's a very human thing. We are not human, it can't work the same way a priori. At least, it shouldn't."_

_"Then, what you are trying to tell me is that there are no pure breeds?"_

_"We are all pure breeds."_

_"But-"_

_"This isn't Harry Potter either, there are no mudbloods or pure bloods or-"_

_"Can you please stop with the fictional fantasy references already?"_

_"Anyway, vampires who were born as vampires? Never heard of it. I don't think so, Seokmin."_

_"So... The only option would be..."_

_"... not having any kids..."_

_"... raising a human kid!"_

_"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't even hear what you just said."_

 

 

Oh. That conversation.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You would be surprised." Wonwoo winked. "This time the job has to do with _orphans_ and the fucker who has been creating them."

Orphans was a term coined by vampires to call people who had been turned, either accidentally or not, and abandoned to fate, lost, confused and scared. It was a problem that could occurr from time to time and had to be dealt quickly because where clueless and thirsty newborns went, chaos and danger followed them.

"Wonwoo..." The younger started, slowly. "... I don't kill children. I don't care how amoral and senseless they are right now that they were turned, I can't do it, I just can't."

"Who said they were children?" The older smirked. "Do you know that kid, in your ward? The one who likes dinosaurs." He continued, watching carefully his lover's eyebrows furrowing. "Does he have a family?"

"You're making even less sense now, are you feeling okay?"

"Does he or does he not?"

"He has no one. His parents died long ago. He is other kind of orphan, you see?"

"What about siblings?"

"Wonwoo, can you cut the crap and go straight to the point?"

"I can't, because I'm not sure yet and you would start overthinking-"

"Thank you very much!" The younger replied with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Now I will be overthinking anyway!"

"-but you should ask the kid if he has any siblings and where did his passion for dinosaurs came from."

"What... the hell... is going on Wonwoo?"

"I'm not sure either but I know this matter will interest you. That's why I asked Jun and Jisoo to trade duties with us. We were supposed to do something else." Wonwoo claimed. "And before you snap at me." He started saying, when Seokmin's eyes fulminated him. "Trust me and think that protecting you and looking after your well-being is the only thing I care about. I would never do anything that could potentially hurt you."

"Jun and Jisoo? I thought they were still in the UK."

"And they are but they come here when called. The cards they receive are from the Asian Coven, like us, their duty is bound to them regardless of where they live. The European Coven has nothing to do with them."

"But how are we supposed to do this? I work, Wonwoo."

"I work too, in case you have forgotten." Seokmin rolled his eyes at that. Wonwoo worked at a major publishing company, one that he practically owned, in fact, so he could do whatever he pleased with his schedule anyway. "We will be doing this at night, of course."

"I have night shifts!"

"You won't have for a while. I already took care of it."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"The receptionist in your department is so sweet. I didn't even have to mind trick her so I could use her computer and access the system to change a few things."

"You are..."

"... a loving and dedicated husband, I know."

"I was going to say _imbecile_ , actually. But that works too."

Wonwoo chuckled and crushed their lips together. Seokmin smiled while they were still locked and pulled his lover closer to kiss him deeper.

 

"Are we gonna spend the night here too? At the hotel part, I mean."

Wonwoo winked, pulling a key from his pocket.

 

"What do you think?"


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be deleted later.

First of all, this is an apology for this kind of unexpected hiatus. Sometimes life doesn't go the way we want and I'm drowned in personal matters that I got to solve. This fic's entire plot is already drafted in my mind but I just can't bring myself to write these days. I am so sorry. 

In any case, rest assured that, even though I can't tell when will I be back on track, **_this fic will not be abandoned_**.

 

Thank you for sticking until now and, hopefully, we will see each other soon again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> ☣ the title of this fic is a reference to the book “lost souls” by poppy z. brite. there are quotes from this book throughout the whole fic plus dracula references as well (some others might happen and i will list them if the time comes).
> 
> ☣ the titles of the first two chapters are seokmin and wonwoo’s blood types, respectively.
> 
> ☣ you may not copy, reproduce, distribute, publish, display, perform, modify, or in any way exploit any content from this work unless expressively permitted by me.  
>  
> 
> ♱


End file.
